Una noche de alcohol
by Durmstry92
Summary: Coge a los Merodeadores. Mándales de viaje y... (R) CONTIENE SEXO...
1.

_**Chap 1.**_

Hola, mi nombre es Sirius, soy un joven y atractivo mago de veinte años, y les voy a contar una historia que cambió la forma de yo tenía de ver las cosas en una pareja, e hizo que perdiera el respeto por la fidelidad y la confianza...

Todo comenzó en un viaje que hice en el verano del año pasado con Remus, mi novio, y nuestros mejores amigos, y también pareja, James Potter y Lily Evans.

Fuimos a Roma, donde alquilamos un departamento con dos habitaciones, una para cada pareja. Salíamos a excursiones, hacíamos visitas de museos, de otras ciudades y pueblecitos.., y por la noche, cada pareja a su habitación y.. hasta mañana.

Las vacaciones estaban planeadas para diez días, y la noche del sexto día, decidimos comprar unas cuantas bebidas y quedarnos los cuatro tomando hasta que no diéramos más de sí del sueño...

Después de tomarnos un par de firewhisky cada uno, decidimos jugar a la botella, al truco en parejas... pero claro... no podíamos jugar sin apostar.... decidimos que cada partida perdida, serían unas cuantas prendas menos.

El primero lo ganamos Moony y yo, como estábamos en verano y hacia mucho calor, no eran muchas las prendas que teníamos puestas, por lo tanto James en esta primera mano, ya quedo en slip y Lily, saco su vestido playero, y quedó con su biquini, que era lo único que tenía debajo, en ese momento; a pesar de que la había visto mil veces en la playa, la forma sensual en que se quitó ese vestidito de lino, hizo que desde ahí no pudiera sacarle los ojos de encima, y eso que soy gay...

Me deslumbre al observar con otros ojos la forma de sus pechos, que se veían duros y muy estilizados a tal punto, que hacían que perdiera importancia el color verde de sus ojos y los bucles de su pelo rojo que decoraban su rostro angelical.

Ni James ni Remus dejaron de notar mi rostro cuando pagaban la apuesta... y momento después... James me dijo en son de broma:

- Che, que es mi novia...

Yo le respondí con un gesto, agitando la mano, dándole a entender que no estaba mirando a Lily, aunque la verdad es que no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Remus, que se acercó a mi oído para decirme sin que nadie más escuchara:

- Padfoot, deja de mirarla o no hay más _postrecitos_ en todas las vacaciones.

E hizo un gesto con la nariz. Nos reímos. Remus estaba medio borracho... menos mal.

Sonreí como para disimular la situación y seguimos jugando..

En la siguiente partida, noté que no solo yo observaba cada poco a Lily, Remus no le quitaba los ojos de encima, normal, me imaginaba que quería encontrar en ella lo que a mí me había deslumbrado, porque yo no soy de esos que se emboban con otros chicos que no sean él, y con una chica, menos aún...

Copas van .. copas vienen y paff... perdimos... quedamos en iguales condiciones que Lil y James, todos con las mismas prendas.

Remus, pensando que ahora mi rostro de pasión sería dirigido a su cuerpo, se asombró cuando noto que mi actitud no había cambiado y que mis ojos estaban clavados en esas tetas que despertaban en mi un deseo casi infrenable de tocarlas y mi mente... ya las había dibujado.

Pasado un instante, mi novio, aún medio borracho, pero con un tono de bronca me dijo:

- Sirius, me voy a dormir. Y no te aproximes a mi cama hasta mañana por la mañana.

Le respondí diciendo:

- Remus... yo ya sabes que yo no – hice un gesto, Remus fue el único que me entendió pero me dijo, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra "no lo parece". Ya enfadado, le dije – Mira Moony, vete a dormir porque nos estás arruinando la noche – y Remus quedó con más enfado que antes. Mi respuesta aumentó su bronca.

Lily le siguió para calmarle, diciendo que no era para tanto, que todos estábamos cansados, que no lo tomara en cuenta.., así que me quedé con James en el salón.

Me di cuenta que él también estaba algo enfadado por lo que había pasado, me dijo que debía hablar con Moony y, sin dar muchas más explicaciones, se fue a dormir.

Una vez solo, frente a una botella de firewhisky, decidí que debía, como me había dicho Prongs, arreglar la situación, intentando hablar con Moony, pero no me dejó entrar en la habitación.

Con cargo de conciencia, preparé el sofá del salón y me dormí, pero, a media noche, me desperté, todos mis pensamientos no me dejaban dormir, pensaba que las vacaciones se irían al carajo.. con muchas ganas de fumar, me dispuse a buscar mis cigarros... recordé que estaban en mi habitación. El cuarto donde dormía Remus y al que no me dejaría pasar si, como yo, sufría de insomnio por lo de esa noche.

Al llegar a la puerta, la empuje despacio para no despertarlo, y noté que estaba trabada con una silla. Di un empujón y cedió abriéndose.

Para mi sorpresa, vi una imagen que nunca podré olvidar, y creo que tampoco deseo quitarla de mi mente.

Por fin pude ver los pechos de Lily, que se había quedado a para darle compañía a Remus, pero había un problema, estaba desnuda. Ambos lo estaban.

Y Remus detrás de Lily, y sobre su hombro, estaban en mitad de un beso muy apasionado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0


	2. 

_Gracias Boni por tu RR. Y ahora..._

**Chap 2.**

Desorientado por la escena, me quede inactivo, y cuando notaron mi presencia cerré la puerta de un golpazo y me dirigí al dormitorio de James para contarle lo que sucedía...

Antes de llegar, Lily me alcanzó y rogó que no dijera nada....

Remus había seguido a Lily. Me sujetó del brazo, me dijo que no tenía rostro para mirarme a la cara, y con lagrimas en los ojos me pidió que le perdonara.. que con todo lo que habían tomado, no sabían lo que estaban haciendo...

Estábamos parados, en mitad del pasillo apenas a unos centímetros de la puerta de la habitación de James, con todo el ruido que acabábamos de hacer, me extrañaba que James no saliera al pasillo para decirnos que le dejáramos dormir.

Lily cubierta con una sábana que tomó al seguirme, corriendo; y Remus con una bata negra, con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas.

Les tome a los dos de las muñecas, y les dirigí nuevamente al lugar de la escena que me había dejado atónito.

Cerré la puerta, la trabé nuevamente con la silla, pero esta vez, de forma tal, que de ningún modo se pudiese abrir y les dije:

- Ahora quiero ver lo que hacían. – hice un gesto con el brazo, indicando que regresaran a su posición de hace unos minutos - Quiero verlo. – repetí.

O

O

O

O

Síp, sé que es muuycortito, pero el siguiente vendrá en breve...


	3. 

**Chap 3.**

- Quiero verlo. – repetí.

- Sirius, cómo puedes pretender que ella y ..

- Ah, claro, si yo la miro, debo dormir en el sofá, eh Remus? – éste bajo la mirada – Ya veo – repetí – Pero, sí; tú sí que puedes, pero si soy yo, me convierto en una especie de ¿gay frustrado?.. Ahora, Remus, dime ¿tú, qué eres exactamente? Porque yo ya no sé que pensar...

- Estás loco.

- Exacto. Lo estoy. Y.. ¿sabes lo mejor? Un loco con el poder que me da el callar o el hablar con James sobre esto. Un loco que os pide.. algo que haréis.

El momento de silencio, fue roto por la pelirroja.

- Remus, sino se lo contará a James. Por favor, estoy a punto de casarme con él, lo amo y no quiero que eso se arruine por una noche de alcohol... – dijo con una voz tan apagada que no parecía suya.

Remus accedió con un movimiento de cabeza, y yo me senté en la silla como un elegante espectador de una obra de teatro.

Lily, como para llegar nuevamente al clímax que yo había roto, se acercó lentamente a Remus, pasando una mano por su rostro para que cerrara los ojos, y comenzó a besarle.

Ese beso tuvo un comienzo un poco forzado para ambos, pero de un momento a otro se fueron olvidando de mi presencia y la incomodidad para ellos, comenzó a convertirse en algo muy placentero...

Interrumpieron el beso para que Lily dejara caer la sábana que cubría su cuerpo dando a mi vista un espectáculo formidable y haciendo que mi mente ya no tuviese que imaginar todo lo que horas antes estaba haciendo. "Oh, Dios mío", murmuré.

Una vez desnuda, tomó la mano de Moony y la dirigió a sus pechos, vi como el rostro de Lily comenzada a encender una pasión que me trasladó de inmediato, haciendo que mi excitación aumentara a pasos agigantados.

Lily, al lograr recuperar la calentura que debió tener momentos antes, no dudó y dirigió su mano derecha al sexo de quien la noche anterior no me había dejado penetrar su culo, y de quien, con dificultad, de tanto en tanto me daba una mamada.

Mientras que con la otra mano tomo de la nuca a su amante para hacer que le chupara lentamente los pechos por los que comenzó todo.

Benditos sean.

Remus estaba haciendo lo que yo había deseado, todo lo que había imaginado... eso me hizo volverme loco, mi excitación no paraba de aumentar pero quería mantenerme ajeno a esa escena tan bella.

Ellos seguían parados a un lado de la cama, hasta que Remsie, por los temblores que producía el roce de las suaves manos de Lil en su sexo, dejo caer su espalda en la cama pero sin dejar de tocar el piso con sus pies, ante esto, la pelirroja, no aguanto sus deseos y se arrodilló dejando su mirada a la altura de la verga.

Fue aproximando su boca a la parte más sensible de mi novio, asegurándose que su aliento movilizara la ya erecta y húmeda verga, dejando a mi vista una espectacular mamada, era un espectáculo estupendo.

Mi excitación hizo que me incomodara el slip y que me lo quitara, por tal motivo no pude ver cuando ellos, ya sin acordarse lo más mínimo de mi presencia, se movieron para hacer un perfecto 69, cuando los vi, estaban temblando de la mamada que se daban y correspondían.

Logré ver la cara de mi amor cubierta de líquidos que salían del sexo de mi amiga, no aguante mi pasividad y decidí ser parte de tan grato momento, me arrime a ellos y con la lengua recogí los restos de flujo que se alejaban de la boca de Remus, limpiando de ese modo su tierna cara, y besándolo, estando a la vez, tan próximo como podía a la vagina de Lily.

Considerando que debía dejarlos seguir, decidí retirarme para volver a mi lugar, dejándoles de ese modo el lecho sólo para ellos, ya sin importarles lo mas mínimo que tuviesen un espectador.

Lily siguió sobre Remus, cuya erección había vuelto a resurgir, la llevó a su boca dejándola mojada por su saliva y cuando éste logró la dureza que la experta pelirroja esperaba, retiró su boca y subió hasta colocarse cadera contra cadera.

Remus bajó hasta tener su verga en el borde de la vagina de ella, y una vez ahí comenzó a hundirse poco a poco y a arrancar gemidos de placer por en ese encuentro.

A estas alturas, yo estaba tan excitado que sin haberlo planeado estaba haciéndome una paja que en cualquier momento me haría terminar.., la tuve que dejar cuando Lily me dijo que si no quería regresar a la cama con ellos.

Y se separó, dejando a mi disposición a Remus, pero yo entonces la quería a ella, sólo a ella, y también quería que Remus sufriera, viéndonos.

Sin dudarlo, me aproximé, y con su sexo a la altura del mío, comencé a rozar mi pene en su clítoris, logrando que gimiera y que mi verga se mojara con sus jugos, situación a la que respondía con suspiros muy excitantes.

Durante toda la penetración, no dejé de besarla fieramente los labios, esos ya tan enrojecidos por los besos apasionados de antes con Remus, y yo, mientras besaba su cuello durante esa penetración, procuraba mirar fijamente a los ojos de mi novio, mostrándole lo que sabía hacer con un cuerpo de mujer...

Cuando terminamos, Lily se retiró suavemente de mí, y al situarse entre mi cuerpo y el de mi novio, se giró hacia él y comenzó a besarlo, la visión estaba dotada de hermosura, me encantaba, tras el beso, le dijo:

- Te voy a enseñar a darle a Sirius lo que te pide...


	4. 

**Chap 4.**

- Te voy a enseñar a darle a Sirius lo que te pide...

Le tomo de la mano e hizo que se colocara en cuatro patas dejando su parte trasera al borde de la cama, Moony, con la excitación que sentía, no estaba dispuesto a negarse a nada, y Lily con un ademán me dio a entender que me aproximara.

Me acerqué y apenas tuvo Lily mi pene a su alcance lo tomo con una de sus manos para aproximarlo al ano que estaría por hundir, como lo solíamos hacer cuando Remus tenía ganas de ello, que eran pocas.

Lily se arrodilló y comenzó a besar el trasero de Moony, esos besos comenzaron a convertirse en lengüetazos que poco a poco, atacaban el centro de ese círculo durito que tantas veces yo había querido penetrar y Remus no tenía humor para ello; cuando menos lo imaginé, estaba dando un largo beso negro a mi novio y con lentas arremetidas Lily insertaba su lengua en ese exquisito ano y de pronto, retiro solo un poco su rostro me miró y dijo:

- Sirius, ésta parte ya es tuya...

Y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, comenzó a pasar su lengua por mi capullo y de a poco a introducirlo en su boca, con una mano acariciaba mis testículos, temblábamos de tanto juego y placer... lo que se interrumpió sólo por un instante, cuando sentí que esos carnosos labios abandonaban mi verga, y la mano que acariciaba mis testículos ahora dirigía todo mi cuerpo hacia la puerta de ese culo tan deseado por mí...

Comencé a presionar mi cuerpo contar el de Remus, comencé a sentir como entraba, muy ajustadito, en Remus, aún poco lubricado. Fruncía su culo dificultando el acceso y asiendo que de golpe un dolor le hiciera pedir por favor la sacara, pero esta vez yo no tenía porqué cuidar a mi Remus, y, recordando su enfado, sus cuernos, su ida con Lily... en contra de lo que me pedía, de una sola embestida, metí la totalidad de mi verga haciendo que apretara y mordiera sus labios para no gritar y así, no despertar a James.

Mis arremetidas no se detuvieron y mi excitación aumentó cuando me percaté de que Lily había situado su cuerpo de forma que yo seguía penetrando a Remus, y a la vez, quedaba mi boca y la suya al mismo nivel. Comenzaron los besos apasionados. _El placer_.

Comencé a excitarme, a sentirlo, ya no podía parar; las entradas y salidas cada vez eran más exquisitas y Moony estaba transformando un inmenso dolor en una fuente de placer inmensa en ese momento, y comenzó a relajarse dispuesto a gozar de verdad como Lily y yo ya estábamos haciendo.

De pronto sentí que estaba llegando a un clímax que terminaría vaciándome en mi novio, Lily, al darse cuenta de ello, me separó de él y se preparó para recibir mi leche en su boca, qué momento más inolvidable, saqué hasta lo que no tenía dentro, llevándose conmigo los suspiros y gemidos que antes de ninguna manera había podido sacar, y quedé agotado con tal acabada que me quedé tirado en la cama, dispuesto ver como seguían mis amantes...

Lily, con su boca llena de semen se dirigió para darle un beso a Remus, que no aceptó, diciendo que la dejara caer sobre sus pechos.

Lentamente, Moony fue recogiendo los restos de todo mi semen por el cuerpo de la pelirroja, y ambos nos miramos y supimos que nuestro pensamiento era común.

Nos dirigimos a la vagina de Lily, que aún derramaba líquidos por mi penetración, y ninguno de los dos dudó en recogerlos y tragarlos. Era un momento de amor compartido, donde se juntaban lenguas con el sexo de nuestra amiga, y nos besamos una o dos veces, besos largos que inspiraban pasión mientras seguíamos también lamiendo la vagina de Lily y penetrándola con nuestras lenguas. Tanto fue el placer que le dábamos que de un momento a otro comenzó a cambiar el sabor, con gemidos mezclados con vibraciones y presiones de las piernas, nuestra amante comenzó a terminar como jamás antes había visto terminar a Remus, ya no podía controlar hasta que sus movimientos y gemidos se transformaron en una sonrisa y en una cara de satisfacción que nos contagió a todos los participantes del juego.

Tras terminar con Lily, ambos atacaron mi verga que no tardó en ponerse tan dura como momentos antes con dos semejantes expertos, dándome una... cuando consideraros que estaba a punto y sin que nadie dijera absolutamente nada, Lily, se me vino encima haciendo que mi polla entrara con facilidad en esa concha que ya no daba más de excitación, apoyando sus ricas tetas en mi torso, y contrayendo sus muslos, dándome así la presión que le faltaba a mi verga para terminar... lo hicimos los dos a la vez, terminamos con un orgasmo que nos hizo vibrar tanto a nosotros como a Remus, que nos miraba enormemente excitado.

Después de unos momentos yo estaba colocado de lado en la cama, nuevamente como me gustaba, de espectador, mirando a mi Remus con mi Lily.

De un momento a otro, noté que comenzaban a venirse mis dos amantes, pero yo preferí dejarles disfrutar a ellos para concluir la noche con algo muy especial... ambos terminaron, y sin perder tiempo, salí del interior de esa fuente de placer, tomé a esos dos y, violentamente, los dirigí a seguir chupándomela; ellos lo hicieron, y comencé a sentir unos temblores que nacían de mi sexo y llegaban a todo mi cuerpo, lo que terminó llenando la boca de Remus leche, para después compartirlo con su amante en un beso casi interminable..

Tanto sexo nos había dejado agobiados por completo e hizo que nos quedáramos dormidos y que ni siquiera pensáramos que, a unos pocos metros, separados por sólo un saloncito que dividía los dormitorios, estaba durmiendo mi amigo James sin enterarse de nada...

Primeros rayos del sol entrando por el amplio ventanal de la habitación.

Y despertamos.

Desnudos, yo, con mi cabeza apoyada en el pecho que tanto había deseado la noche anterior, Remus, abrazado en la parte baja de mi cintura, sobre mi pubis, con su boca a sólo un par de centímetros de mi verga, y Lily con una mano sobre el torso de mi chico.

Para sorpresa, ahora no éramos tres los que estábamos en esa sala, estaba también James.

Dormía, sentado en la silla que yo había dejado para disfrutar en primera persona de la fiesta sexual que habían estado dándose nuestros dos novios.

Hoy, un año después de ese momento, sigo siendo novio de Remus, con quien aclaré todo poco después de esa noche, y además, por razones obvias, soy amante apasionado de Lily Evans, quien en este momento espera una fecha en la Iglesia para casarse con mi mejor amigo, el cual por cierto, nunca llegó a contarnos cómo hizo para entrar en la habitación, a pesar de la silla que trababa la puerta, sin que lo notáramos.., ni siquiera nos dijo cuánto tiempo estuvo presenciando esa escena, la de su novia con sus dos mejores amigos...

FIN


End file.
